Safety
by b4tmans
Summary: ON HIATUS: When Amon's forces take Republic City, benders are forced into hiding. The most sought after are the pro-benders, and few teams have hidden under ground. With the Avatar's help, they plan to take revenge on Amon and settle this war, once and for all. Bolin/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well howdy, all! So, I figured it's about time I put my plot idea into writing. Hopefully, if this idea sticks, I'll be done quickly, because I plan on making these chapters long and the amount of them small. LoK is currently my favourite thing on the planet and Bolin makes my heart flutter. So, hey. why not. Without further adieu, I present my first work of LoK fanfiction.**

* * *

Prologue:

_Safety_

The figures raced through the streets, their movements swift and gentle. Soft flapping and padded footsteps scattered through the summer breeze as shadows danced on the walls of barren alleyways. Airy, rapid movements of the feet and legs carried the shadows through the empty streets. One of the shadows leapt over a garbage can, threw its legs over and heaved their torso up, catching a soft drift and rolling into a run. The other leapt from the ground and planted a foot on the alley's brick wall, giving a firm push and launching itself up the fire escape. With long strides, the shadow leapt down from the iron platform and landed beside the other shadow.

They continued these patterns of bounds and advances and vaults until they came to their destination. The two shadows skidded to a stop, only before glancing across the empty road and checking for any inhabitants. Seeing none, they gripped the sewer cover and quickly dropped down into the inky black hole.

Below the streets of Republic City, dimly lit sewers ran dry with the stench of defeat. Amon ruled the city, and now, no Benders were safe. Many had been captured already, and with the missing presence of the Avatar and the council, the city's streets were running amok with Amon's chi-blockers and thieves. The police force was scattered about the city, and now, Benders had been left to fend for themselves.

The shadows darted across the siding of the sewer, making their way out of the darkness and to a small door nested into the cement siding of the wall. Jostling the handle, the hooded figures pried open the heavy metal door. Closing it quickly behind them, the two figures pushed hard on the metal door, forcing it shut. The small, five foot by five foot space they were crammed into left a lot to be desired, but as the shorter figure knocked on the metal door ahead of them, a slot slid open and a pair of green eyes greeted the darkness.

"Password."

"Anzen-sei."

The slot slid back shut again, the warm light dissipating and leaving the two shadows in darkness once more. Clicks, and bangs were heard from the other side of the door, and within seconds, the heavy door swung open to reveal the shadows home.

"How did it go?" The woman with the green eyes asked, her face contorting with worry. The lantern she was holding illuminated the small area around the three figures. "Nasko is waiting for you. He was worried. You two were gone for awful long."

The taller, lither figure flicked off his hood, revealing a slim tan face and a curly bushel of brown hair. His eyes were as slim and shy as he was, flicking back and forth across his friend's face. "It went well. We relayed the message."

It was the smaller figures time to talk now. She tossed her hood off, reaching up and wrapping her braid and securing it in a high bun. The small woman gave a nod and laughed a little, her bright eyes shining with reassurance. "It was a bit hard, considering they have hidden pretty well. But we found her. No need for Nasko to worry."

The woman gripping the lantern nodded and led the two others down the many stone stairs, making their way deeper and deeper into the ground.

They called it the Catacomb. Laying far beneath Republic City, it was built by the Moshus, a group of earthbending monks who had decided it would be a good idea to have, incase another threat to the Avatar came. Of course, the catacombs were now serving their purpose. Not in the way that the monks believed, but soon, the avatar would arrive.

Benders from all over Republic city fled here. It was a quiet whisper in the wind, telling friends to flee and make their way to the catacombs. Few knew about it, and the ones that did were lead to safety. Word of the Catacomb spread like wildfire amongst the probenders. Enemy teams were now working together and helping one another escape from the chi-blockers, fearing for their bending. They had all witness the demise of Tahno, member of the Wolfbats…

It was quickly decided no bender should have such fate.

Nasko was the leader of the underground movement. The man was a firebender from Republic City, one who maintained the arena and watches over many of the teams. When Amon and his revelation began, the firebender stumbled upon an old book in the City's Library and quickly rushed to the catacombs. Finding that this place would be safe for the time being, he brought the team he was closest with down, along with his wife and children.

The Catgators were the underdogs. Normally, their seasons would be losing ones, their best season being a 4 and 9 win to lose record. But, Nasko was close with these probenders, and it was decided that they quickly hide themselves away. It took him weeks, but finally he had gotten two other teams into the Catacomb. The Eel Hounds and the Zebra Frogs were safe.

It came to his attention that the Fire Ferrets recruited the Avatar, and after the final match, no word had been heard from the team, that was until three days ago, when Kakoro (the Catgators waterbender) returned from the grocery bearing news that had been flying around. The Avatar was back and she had friends.

Eli and Sento were pushed out into the streets, and sent on a hunt for the Avatar. They were to relay a message from Nasko himself.

"_You are welcome in our home. It is time we benders come together._"


	2. Frienemies

**Chapter I**

_Frienemies_

Korra awoke with a start.

Beneath her, Naga snored, her large white bulk moving gently as she huffed in her sleep. Korra swallowed and sat up, surveying her surroundings. Bolin and Pabu were curled into a ball, gently draped over Mako's lap. Mako's hand rested on his younger brother's head as he slept soundly. Bolin snorted, only before rolling a little, squishing Pabu. The fire ferret squeaked, before scurrying out of his arms and up Naga's back. Asami was resting against the opposite wall of the large drain, her arms crossed and head lulling to the side.

Asami Sato made it blatantly she knew about the kiss. Korra was even sure that the Equalist's daughter hated her, though she showed no outward emotion displaying so. Sighing, Korra wished it would all go away and they could all be happy again.

She ran a hand through her hair, worry lacing her features.

She had one of those dreams again. The dream when she is held down, helpless, and Amon's mask appears out of the shadows. He stalks forward, she struggles. She kicks and screams and punches but nothing happens. She tries to get away, but her legs won't work. Amon would reach out to her now, grasping her face. He would stretch to remove her bending and…

She'd wake up.

Standing and extending her limbs, the Avatar spotted something by Naga's feet. Hopping down from the polar bear dog, she could feel the water slop into boots, chilling her feet. Wading over to the small package, Korra's brows furrowed in confusion. The Avatar knelt down, grasping the small basket. On the top, a small tag was wrapped about the handle.

"_You are welcome in our home. It is time we benders come together._

_ -Nasko"_

Opening the basket, Korra grinned as the overwhelming sent of noodles soup and bread filled her nostrils. Whoever this Nasko guy was, she really did-

"Do I smell food?"

Korra's face dropped as Bolin scampered to his feet, rushing over to the basket.

"Woah! Korra! How'd you get all this food?" With a childish gasp, Bolin's eyes grew huge and his voice raised to another octave, "_Noodle soup!" _

Pabu squealed and hopped down from Naga, crawling up Bolin's leg as the teenager sniffed the piping hot container of food. From across the way, Mako blinked and rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up. Groaning and mustering up the strength to stand, the firebender hobbled over to the food with a curious expression.

"Don't look at me," Korra muttered, "I found it here."

Bolin froze, a few strands of noodles poking out of his mouth. Spitting it out dramatically, he scampered away from the basket to hide behind his brother.

"_It could have been poisoned!_ Korra!" Turning around, Bolin spat into the drain's water, coughing.

Mako knelt down, surveying the basket. Taking the small card and flipping it in his hands, he let out a small chuckle. Asami wandered over, squinting at him as he stood.

"It's from Nasko, Bo. I don't he would poison our food."

Asami and Korra shared confused glances before Ms. Sato spoke up, "Nasko?"

Bolin cheered, and Pabu made a content noise. The earthbender rushed forward and grabbed a piece of bread, stuffing it into his mouth. "Nasko was this guy who maintained the bending arena! He was a firebender. We never really knew where he went through… We thought Amon got him and his family."

Korra frowned as Mako rummaged through the basket.

Pulling out a tattered piece of paper, the teen held it up to the light. It was a map of Republic City, showing small X's on roads and near buildings. Korra laughed, taking the paper from Mako.

"Huh. Sewer covers."

"They're hiding in the sewers?" Asami made a face, "And they're calling it home?"

"Not the sewers…" Mako figured, "The Catacomb."

"The Catacomb?" Bolin piped up, munching on his bread. He gave a piece to Pabu, who began nibbling on the white bread. With a defiant bite, Bolin chewed heartily before swallowing and eyeing his brother, "That thing the Eel Hounds were talking about?"

"That must be where they're hiding," Mako stood tall, peering out of the drain and across the water to Republic City.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. Catacombs?" Korra frowned, holding up her hands defensively, "Sounds creepy, dangerous and not fun."

"I'm with Korra on this one," Asami crossed her arms and muttered, "I don't trust this."

"You don't trust anything I say," Mako shot back with a glare directed in Asami's direction.

"I have every _right_ to not trust what you say!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of course I'm jealous, you idiot!"

"Uh… guys?"

"You're a liar!"

"What? I'm a liar? You're father was a member of the Eq-"

"Guys?"

"Don't even bring that up! I don't want to-"

"GUYS?"

Bolin seldom raised his voice, and as he dropped his bread into the basket and stood, he planted one arm on Mako's chest and the other on Asami's shoulder.

"I don't know what has you two at each other's throats, but, really, now isn't the time," he explained, letting the two cool off. Asami crossed her arms once more, turning her back and going to slump against the concrete wall. Mako stumbled over to Naga, petting the polar bear dog rather furiously.

"The Catacomb is this series of underground tunnels leading to a safehouse. Mushu monks built it incase of-"

"-another attack on the Avatar," Korra finished his sentence for him, "Oh my god. I'm so _stupid!_ Why didn't we think of that? It would have been a lot better than a stupid storm drain!"

Bolin grinned, glancing to Asami and then his brother.

"So, you guys in, or what?"

* * *

It was dinner time and all the inhabitants were gathered around the table. Nasko and Buli, his wife, sat at the head of the table, while their twins, Ko and Sono, sat to their right. Members of the Catgators, Zebra Frogs and Eel hounds were scattered amongst the sitting area, spooning hot soup into their mouths. The occasional joke would be shared, exciting squeals of laughter from the firebending twins at the end of the table.

Ko and Sono were both 7 years old. The toddlers were still learning how to master fire. With four other firebenders in the Catacomb with them, the toddlers were being taught well. Ko was quite the girly girl. She loved getting dressed up, and talking with the older boys was one of her favorite things to do. Sono, on the other hand, was much unlike his sister. He loved to fight, and often would drag her into one. He was immature, and almost as immature as Warau, the Eel Hounds' waterbender.

Nasko was about to open his mouth and as for the rice to be passed when the small ting of a bell sounded.

The table hushed and the persons shared silent glances.

Joku and Eli stood first, and gave a nod to Nasko as they rushed through the safe house to the stairs leading to the sewer's door.

Joku was a hefty built boy, only 17. He had light blue eyes and straight hair which tied back into a ponytail. The earthbender towered over Eli as she ran beside him, trying to keep up with his long strides. Joku grew up in Republic City, with two earthbending parents. He first joined probending when he was 15, and now, he played for the Catgators, alongside Eli and Kakoro.

Eli was 18. The lesser, agile female bore dusky blonde hair and murky brown eyes. Eli wasn't the prettiest girl in Republic City, but Eli managed to pull off a decent appeal with her slim nose and gentle eyebrows. Her dusty blonde hair was normally tied into a braid, which was either secured around her head in a crown-like manner or in a bun. Today, however, it was hanging loosely down her back, and flopped about as she rushed up the many stairs to the heavy iron door.

Joku could barely see the other probenders now, but they were all there, manning the bottom of the stairwell in case of a hostile intruder.

When Eli and Juko reached the top of the stairwell, Eli slid the slot open quickly. A pair of green eyes met her. She almost yelped and jumped away, but regained her composure, the firebender sternly asked, "Password?"

"Uh…"

A strong female voice spoke up, her blue eyes replacing the green ones.

"Anzen-sei."

Juko heaved the door open, revealing the guests. Stepping aside, the two probenders let the four figures in.

Mako was first to recognized the two Catgator members. Juko was just as huge as he remembered, with a scowl plastered on his chubby face. He was crossing his arms, the huge pieces of muscle threatening him already. His eyes fleeted to Eli, the firebender, who greeted him with the tiniest of smalls.

"Well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets, come to save the day," she sneered, "Took you long enough. We were afraid you two idiots let Amon get the Avatar."

"Ha ha ha, Catgator. Real funny," Mako retorted before giving the young woman a glare, "Just like your seasonal record."

The small blonde stepped forward, her hands a blaze. Joku put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from lunging at Mako.

"They're our guests, El. Nasko _invited them to live here. _Not die."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on. We've got work to do."

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I want to thank all of you guys for watching my story and especially writing reviews. I love input! Keep up the good work and I hope you guys liked this one!**

**Oh, and another thing... Love triangles: yay or nay?**


	3. Getting to know each other

**Chapter II**

_Getting to know each other_

Eli hated Mako.

Plain and oh so simple. The other firebender loathed the spikey haired drama-king. To the small blonde, he was just another kid searching for fame and fortune in this rough, unadulterated life of pro-bending. He was arrogant and boastful about his skills, and normally, Nasko would praise him and agree. This set Eli on an even higher edge.

She knew the bending brothers had been through a lot though, and this was most likely what determined their fate with her. Eli knew that Mako had to have taken pretty good care of his brother, and for that, she accepted that the firebender couldn't have been _all_ bad. Though, she really didn't care for the fact that he had a _thing_ with Korra but a relationship with Asami.

Eli didn't _mind_ Asami. Though the girl was sweet and quite generous, she took a lot of the spotlight from her and Kama, the only single females in the Catacomb. Eli knew she shouldn't be jealous, but, aside from all resentment she had for her ego, the jealousy was still there. The blonde just honestly couldn't understand how the younger woman kept her hair _so perfect._

Korra, on the other hand, was one of the most genuinely amazing people she had ever met. The water tribe native was compassionate, and impatient, yet she was quick to try her best. Eli admired those traits, and most of all, her skills. She was an extremely capable bender, and though she had not yet mastered air, Eli was jealous of her other skills and especially her agile movements.

Last but not least, Bolin. She could say that she resented this bending brother almost as much as the other. The sweet talker was built like a brick wall causing a bit of intimidation among the ranks. The earthbender was the most skilled she had seen in _years_, and she hated admitting it. His animal, Pabu, was adorable and quickly won her heart over. She found that she liked his pet more than him, making her laugh. One thing she hated the most? The sixteen-year-old was a light hearted soul, one who wanted to make friends with everyone… Making friends wasn't something Eli did.

"Hey! Wait up!" the familiar voice of the larger bending brother echoed off of the catacomb walls. Eli glanced over her shoulder to see the boy chasing after her, waving his arms about in a distracting manner. "Hey! Hi! Hellooooo. I just wanted to say hi—"

"You just said it 4 times, kid," she cut him off, turning and continuing on her trek to the kitchen for a midday snack. From behind her she could almost hear the boy's frown.

"Uh, yeah. Right. Sorry. Anyways, uh, my name's Bolin. I don't think I've met you yet but I'm sure—"

Eli proceeded to slam the kitchen door in his face.

Pabu squealed and clung to his dark haired friend, only before the boy's shoulders slumped in dismay.

"Hey, kid," a voice from behind spoke up. It was deep and traces of amusement were clear it in as Bolin turned around. He came face to face with a large, tan man who was sporting a mean goatee. Eyes widening, he let the man speak, "Pay little mind to Eli. She's kind of a hothead. Friends have never been her thing, 'kay? Name's Maru. I'm the earthbender for the Zebra Frogs."

"Kind of? This is the third time she's completely ignored me," Bolin sighed, and Pabu made a rather sad noise too. Maru laughed at this.

"Three times? Wow. I'm surprised you're still trying," he snorted, "Eli's just not a friendly person. Don't take it personally. She just doesn't know whether or not she should trust you. After all, a few weeks ago, you _were_ launching disks at her in the arena."

Bolin only nodded and turned back to the kitchen door. Shaking his head, he figured he'd try another time, maybe when Eli trusted him enough.

* * *

She was in the training room the next time Bolin approached her.

Eli, though knowing she was not the best bender out there, always praised herself for skills. The firebender loved bending more than anything, and to her, it was her way of showing others who was boss. Though, her downfall was mainly probending on a team. Eli knew she wasn't close enough to her teammates, and though she tried, the connection simply wasn't there. The Catgators weren't in sync. They were a mess.

But Eli was always in sync with herself, she thought.

Kama was the only other female in the catacombs who played on a probending team. She was the firebender for the Zebra Frogs, working alongside Maru and Jeina. The young girl was a talkative, flirty and pretty teenager who was just as skilled as Eli was. Eli and Kama were close, and Eli counted Kama as her best friend, though she'd never say that to her face.

Sparring was always dangerous when it was between two firebenders. Kama or Eli always emerged from the training area with a burn or few, but nothing too severe. Bolin knew his mistake the second he stepped in the room.

With a hot and fast _fwip_, a large blast of fire singed the wall just by his head, making him squeak. His eyes went wide as he watched the violent and graceful exchange of heat between Kama and Eli. The blonde fired a ball directly at Kama, who in one swift movement, directed it back at Eli who was in mid-air, trying to catch the ground. Her legs swung high above her head as she landed on her hands, twisting and flipping quickly, dodging Kama's fire.

With a few angry grunts, the blonde and the redhead were soon engaged in hand to hand combat, punching and dodging one another. Escaping the flurry of movements, Kama sprung back, tumbling in a roll. Eli's eyes widened as she made eye contact with Bolin, who was gaping at the scene before him.

She opened her mouth to scream at the earthbender, but was cut off, a wave of fire approaching her. It caught her off guard and she quickly covered her face. With the red, flaming wall disappeared, Eli's eyes were red with anger.

"What are you doing in here?" she cried out, approaching Bolin, "You ruined it! You could have gotten killed, you idiot!"

Bolin shied away from her, holding his hands up defensively, "I-I-I didn't mean to!"

Kama poked out from behind Eli's shoulder, "Oh c'mon, El. Bo's harmless. He woulda been fine."

"Incase you didn't notice, the door was _closed_, kid. That means it wasn't _open._ That also means you can't just waltz in!"

"Eli, c'mon…"

"I didn't mean to… I just wanted to see if you were busy…"

"Of course I'm busy!"

"Sheesh, okay, okay…" Bolin's hands raised once more, a hurt look on his face. Frowning and turning to leave, he sighed, "Whatever. Nice to meet you too."

As Bolin left, Kama gave Eli a look, crossing her arms.

"Dude. What is _with _you?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright! It's late and Bolin is being hated on by Eli. It'll change soon though. Don't worry. Eli's got an ego and a trust-issue, but hey, give it time, will ya?**

**Also, what would you guys like to see in the next chapter?**


End file.
